The Wolf Demons
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: this is mainly about Kouga and his wolf demons. then in come Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Myouga, Kilala, Naraku. well the intire Inuyasha cast. but it's mainly about the wolf demons no this isn't a K/K fan fic. i don'


**__**

InuYasha

The Wolf Demons

****

Chapter 1

__

Enter Kyota

****

It was a nice cool morning for the wolf demons in the western lands. All except the fact that the birds of paradise were flying around looking for some thing to eat. And what they found was the changing of the morning guards for the wolf demons. And so they attacked.

"Oh no not again…run!!!" a wolf demon yelled. And every one started to run. But they weren't fast enough three were picked up and then four others where were picked up. 

"Ahhh…" the demons screamed. Then a female wolf demon jumped up, from out of no where, and attacked the demon and knocked two of the wolves down. But the rest were either carried off or pushed off the cliff to their death. A couple of wolf demons ran up behind the female demon and grabbed her. Several other demons came up and carried the wounded demons off to the Wolf Demon Den.

ó 

"Make way we have wounded. And a prisoner." A demon said. All the wolf demons moved and let the wounded and the prisoner in. Kouga noticed that the prisoner was a female wolf demon. She has midnight blue hair and crystal blue eyes with a sandy brown tail and a sward at her side.

"Hey what's going on?" Kouga asked.

"She is the reason we lost so many today." A demon said the female stomped on his toe and he started to bounce around.

"If you're going to say some thing make sure it's the truth. Dumb ass!" the female said. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kouga asked.

"I am Kyota. And all I want to is defeat those terrible birds of paradise as they call themselves." She said.

"How do you know about those evil birds?" Kouga asked.

"They have all ready attacked the Eastern lands and the Southern lands. Now it's the Western Lands. Do you think you can handle this on your own or do you want more information?" Kyota said.

"Go on." Was all Kouga said.

"All right. Those things first attacked the Eastern Lands, my lands. We were pulverized but not completely destroyed. The ones remaining have spit up. I sent half of them to the Southern lands to look for survivors but so far no luck it seems the Southern wolf demons were completely destroyed. The other half was sent to the Northern Lands to warn them if we can't stop those dreadful things here that's our last pack." Kyota said and looked over to the demon who she had stomped his toe. He was still bouncing around.

"And it don't look like we're going to stop them here. Would you stop bouncing around? Are you a bunny or a wolf! Shish… I didn't stomp on it that hard." Kyota said.

"Hey don't insult my wolves. What I understand we've lasted longer then your pack." Kouga said.

"Oh you did not just go there." Kyota said looking at Kouga very evilly. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Kouga asked.

"I could kill you in seconds. You know the Eastern Wolf Demon Packs were the strongest. So don't push me!" Kyota warned.

"Oh what would you do we have you out numbered." Kouga said.

"For now but let this war go on too much longer and you won't even be here to back your tongue up." Kyota said and smirked at the fear for his pack in his eyes.

"All right I'm listening. What do you have in mind?" Kouga said.

"OK! You haven't even seen the half of their power. They have jewel shards." Kyota said.

"Yeah we all ready know that." Kouga said.

"No not just one does but a couple of them do." Kyota said bringing his attention back.

"Didn't you think it was strange that one shard could defeat three of your shards." Kyota said then looked over at the stupid guard that was still bouncing. She walked over to him and put her hand on his head and made him look at her.

"Stop Bouncing! Or I'll give you some thing to bounce about. Do you like bouncing against walls?" Kyota asked in a very threatening tone. And he stopped bouncing and sat down on the floor.

"Thank you that was very annoying." Kyota said and turned back around to Kouga. 

"OK! Are you done now?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. We need some thing to detect shards. To bad that priestess died 50 years ago. How in the hell did that retched jewel come back any way? It's been gone ever since she died." Kyota said confused.

"How am I supposed to know. I don't care I just want to save my wolves." Kouga said. 

"Yeah well that's what we said." Kyota said.

"Princess Kyota!!!" a young pup yelled. Kyota spun around smelling those stupid birds and a wolf getting closer.

"Oh no!" Kyota yelled and ran towards the on coming bird things.

"What are you doing are you crazy come back here." Kouga yelled but she ignored him.

ó 

There is only one person that calls me Princess Kyota. And that's Mita. Where is she? Kyota thought.

"Mita where are you?" Kyota yelled looking around for a young female wolf pup.

"Princess Kyota help!" the young pup yelled.

"Hold on I'm coming Mita…" Kyota yelled as she spotted Mita running from about 10 birds of paradise. 

"Princess please help…" Mita yelled stretching out her hand.

"I'm coming Mita. I promise." Kyota yelled then grabbed her hand and picked her up. And turned around and started for a cave.

"I'm sorry princess." Mita said and started to cry.

"Oh Mita nothing will happen to you I promise." Kyota said and glanced back at the birds that were catching up to her.

Oh man this isn't good… they are all most as fast as Kouga. Kyota thought knowing she was fast but no where near Kouga's speed. Kyota got to the cave and told Mita to go in and not come out unless she called for her. Mita ran int the cave and Kyota turned around. She may not be as fast but she was strong and she knew it. So she attacked those stupid birds.

Kouga and several of his wolves came out to see Kyota fighting the Birds of Paradise by her self.

"She's brave and pretty Kouga." One of the wolves said.

"You idiot pay attention to what you are doing and not her figure got it!!" Kouga yelled.

"Yes sir." The wolf said and helped in the assault against the Birds.

"Nice of the men to join in!" Kyota yelled. Then noticed a bird heading towards the cave that Mita was in.

"Oh no you don't you stupid bird thing." Kyota yelled and broke one of its wings. She ran in and picked up Mita and carried her out of the cave and ran back to the Western Wolves den with her.

ó 

Kouga and his wolves came back in a couple of minutes later.

"OK you risked our lives over that pup!" a wolf yelled.

"I didn't ask you to help I was doing quite fine on my own!!" Kyota yelled holding a shaking pup.

"I'm sorry Princess…" Mita whimpered. 

"Oh Mita you did nothing wrong. So don't apologize. And stop your crying." Kyota said as she tried to calm the pup down. She rocked the pup to sleep.

"Why is that thing here. Having one from the Eastern Lands among us is bad enough. But now we have two." Kyota heard a wolf say.

"Fine if you don't like us that much we'll leave!" Kyota said and stood up then walked out of their den.

"Wait come back…" Kouga, yelled as he ran out of the den after her. 

**__**

ó 

**__**

Authors Note: In this fic not all wolf demons like each other OK! Just thought I'd tell you people that before I get a paragraph telling me wolf demons like each other. Any way please review this and tell me if you like it or not. ^_~


End file.
